The present invention pertains generally to storage containers and, more particularly, to reusable, portable containers which are impact resistant and sealable. The invention may be used in military and aircraft storage applications or as a waterproof container for aquatic activities. Its impact resistance, light weight and sealability also make it useful for hiking and camping where marauding animals are a problem.
Food storage containers for use by the backpacking community and for outdoor activities are known in the prior art. It is a concern that these containers should not attract animals and/or should be animal-proof, in the sense that they cannot be accessed by animals. This increases the safety of both the animals and the backpacking community by minimizing contact between animals and humans. In fact, certain national parks, such as Yosemite National Park, do not allow camping activities unless the campers"" food is stored in an animal-proof container.
To be animal-proof, the container should first prevent animals from smelling any food within. To do this, the container should be airtight, to prevent the emitting of food odors which would attract wild animals. Second, in the event an animal realizes that food is in the container, the container must be able to prevent entry therein. To do this, the container should be made of extremely strong materials and should be constructed so that animals, particularly bears, cannot gain access with their claws for opening the container. At the same time, since the container is designed for use in the wilderness, the container must be easily accessible to humans requiring minimal use of a simple tool, such as a coin.
For optimum user satisfaction, in addition to the considerations enumerated above, the container must also be extremely lightweight, as it is to be carried by backpackers over great distances. It is desired to reduce the weight of the canister by as much as is feasible, while still retaining the animal-proof characteristics of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,039, which issued to McCall et al. for an invention entitled xe2x80x9cAnimal Proof Containerxe2x80x9d, discloses a container in which a combined lid and crown structure are sealingly attached to a can. The crown structure has flexible fingers that extend into the can and engage notches in the can sidewalls. To release the fingers and remove the lid, a rod is inserted into sidewall openings. This allows a user to push the fingers out of the recesses. The above procedure is clearly impractical and cumbersome. The fingers can break and the rod can be lost. To effectively release the lid, each of the fingers should be pushed simultaneously. Manufacturing costs will also be significant.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage container which is airtight and impermeable, to prevent the emitting of food odors which would attract wild animals. It is another object of the present invention to provide a food container which will prevent access by animals up to and including the size of a bear. Another object of the present invention is to provide a container which can quickly and easily be opened by humans by using a simple implement. It is another object of the present invention to provide a container that is extremely lightweight. Another object of the present invention is to provide a container that is relatively easy to manufacture in a cost effective manner.
The container of the present invention includes a base and a closed wall structure having a top edge portion and an opposing lower edge portion which is fixed to the base. This defines an interior storage space with a top opening. The container further includes a receiving collar having a peripheral outer wall with a collar rim and a bottom side which is fixed to the wall top edge portion. The collar has an upper side with interior shoulder means to support quick connect assemblies for releasable engagement with a lid.
The lid is sized to enclose the container open end and fit within the peripheral outer wall. The lid underside includes an offset outer lip structure that engages collar abutment means to effect a sealing engagement. When the lid is sealingly engaged to the container, the exterior face of the lid will be flush with the collar rim. This feature eliminates exposed edges and inhibits animals from gaining access to the container interior with their claws.
The collar abutment means may comprise any combination of interfitting lid/collar structures that include a sealable gasket means. The objective is to make the container airtight and prevent water ingress or the emitting of odors from the container interior.
As one of the prime advantages of the container is its decreased weight, the selection of materials for the container is important. In addition to light weight, the materials must be selected so that the container has sufficient structural strength to withstand crushing attempts by an animal as large as a bear. With these considerations in mind, the base, receiving collar and lid are preferably constructed of a lightweight material, such as metal. The wall is preferably made of a light non-metal material with significant strength-to-weight properties such as, but not limited to, ultra density (UD) carbon, s-glass, Kevlar(copyright) and combinations thereof. Because these materials are dissimilar, in the sense that they cannot be welded, the receiving collar and base are attached to the wall with adhesives, bonding materials and overlays. A fillet is formed in the joint where the collar and base are secured to the wall, to remove any sharp edges.
The quick connect assemblies comprise a movable fastener part retained in the lid and a connector element fixed to the collar at the shoulder means. Operation of the fastener part will cause its engagement with the connector element and draw the lid against the abutment means to effect a sealing engagement.